


Travel

by ilyena_sylph



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 07:56:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17382704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilyena_sylph/pseuds/ilyena_sylph





	Travel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [boywonder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/boywonder/gifts).



Legolas rode with Gimli behind him, strong dwarf arms light around his waist, wondering when this had become the only way to travel. Always before his own feet had seemed best, quick and lightlytrackless... but somewhere (on the Riddermark plains? or Ithilien's roads?), change had come. This was best now, the comfort of his beloved's weight close. 

They journeyed between Ithilien and Aglarond often -- with or without their folk -- for there was much to do in both lands, but always like this... and when he at last traded horse-back for ship-planks and gull calls, it would still be with Gimli.


End file.
